


Euphoria

by GhostifiedFlower



Series: Steve/James/Bucky shenanigans [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s james, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Beefy Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom James, Civil war bucky, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nomad Steve Rogers, Omega Bucky Barnes, Panties, Rimming, Smut, Sub James, Switch Bucky Barnes, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, no knotting, nsfw gifs, theres a lot of cum, twink james kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostifiedFlower/pseuds/GhostifiedFlower
Summary: Steve smirked at James as he moved his hand upwards to grip Bucky’s long thick hair."envious?" He teased. James swallowed hard and nodded. Bucky pulled off Steve’s cock and wiped his mouth. "Lay down, I'll eat you out.""I'm not jealous of him," James admitted, biting his lip. His cheeks are reddening."ah.." Steve smirked; he stroked his cock "Ya’ wanna suck it, Sweetheart?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Bucky" Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/James/Bucky shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Euphoria

They both stripped out of their clothing, James’ heart skipped a beat at the sight of their naked bodies, muscles on display. His eyes wandered over Steve's chest where dark hair covered the thick muscles. James imagines his hands gripping the thick biceps as he gets pounded into the mattress. 

His eyes drifted over to Bucky kneeling as Steve sat on the couch with his muscular legs spread out and balls hanging between them. 

Bucky’s body was slightly thicker than Steve's, with more hair adorning it. James loved checking Bucky out whenever he can. Watching him bend over whilst putting the dishes in the dishwasher, his ass on display. 

\--

As he came back to the present he watched as Bucky sucks on Steve’s thick cock; his own dick started to harden in his red panties, the tip peeking out from underneath and his balls slightly hanging out on the sides. Slick began to drip down his thighs and onto the carpet below. He blushed as he looked down, seeing how much mess he was causing. 

He glanced back up and watched the way Bucky’s muscles clenched every time he bobbed his head up and down. Bucky  licked one long, fat stripe along Steve’s length, he wrapped his hand around Steve’s dick. 

“Fuck, look at cha’ honey, so pretty with your pink mouth wrapped around my cock.” Steve rambles as Bucky stroked just the underside with his fingers as he licked from base to tip, tongue flicking against the head.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Steve made a soft grunt in his throat, "play with my balls a bit." He said, Bucky immediately brought his right hand down to cup his balls, squeezing them softly, while Steve's left hand moved to the nape of Bucky’s neck, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Bucky moaned a little, he loves it when Steve grips the back of his neck, a way of showing dominance. 

James was chewing the inside of his cheek, watching as Bucky fit his mouth around Steve’s thick length again, sliding up and down on him just a little, sucking on him hard and swirling his tongue around the head, Steve’s dick slotted perfectly between his red tainted lips. 

He sighed, pressing his palms flat against his thighs, his cock peeking out more from underneath. He could feel his cock swelling even more, wanting attention, but James ignored it as much as he could. They would let him join soon.

Steve smirked at James as he moved his hand upwards to grip Bucky’s long thick hair. "envious?" He teased. James swallowed hard and nodded. Bucky pulled off Steve’s cock and wiped his mouth. "Lay down, I'll eat you out."

"I'm not jealous of him," James admitted, biting his lip. His cheeks are reddening.

"ah.." Steve smirked; he stroked his cock "Ya’ wanna suck it, Sweetheart?"

James nodded and crawled over to where Steve sat on the couch in their nesting room. He raised his hands Steve’s thighs as Bucky got behind James. He pulled James’ panties down his thighs, his cock exposed. "You look so pretty James," Bucky said into his ear, "Always so perfect for us," he started kissing his neck, hands rubbing over James' muscular stomach.

James moaned and arched his back against Bucky, feeling Bucky’s cock between his thighs. James looked back up at Steve through his eyelashes. "let me suck it now, please?" James asked politely.

"fuck.." Steve said quietly, he grabbed James hair and slid his cock into his mouth. Groaning softly. James swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking hard. His muscles shifting and moving under his skin as he did. Both of his lovers could see the obvious tension in his body, and how much he loved it.

Steve groaned and threw his head back. "God you're so good, baby," Steve said. James moaned at the praise.

A finger slips past his rim, easily sinking into the knuckle thanks to how wet he is. James moans, but he doesn’t have to beg for it; the finger is soon joined by a second, this one longer, fingers pumping in and out of him at a steady pace. James' cock hangs heavy between his legs, already dripping pre-come at the anticipation of what will come next.

"Fuck, you're so wet doll, I gotta fuck you now," Bucky said. James nodded and mumbled a “please”. Bucky looked up at Steve asking permission to fuck James. “Can I Sir?” Bucky asked. Steve looked down at Bucky and nodded.

James jerks when Bucky taps the head of his cock against James' hole a few times, humming in appreciation at the sound it makes. for a time, he merely nestles his cock between James' asscheeks and lazily thrusts, the flat end of his cock rubbing against James' hole but not  _ doing anything,  _ and James sucks harder on Steves's cock to keep him from whining louder.

Bucky finally slides his cock into James’ ass. James squeaked, gagging around Steve’s cock. "Fuck, do that again" Steve panted as he fisted James’s hair. Bucky already feels so  _ big  _ inside of him no matter how stretched James is, and he’s glad for the short time Bucky gives him time to adjust before he places his hands on James' waist and begins to thrust into him slowly. “shit, Jamie,” moans Bucky. His balls slapping against James’ ass, the sounds they are making make Bucky and James feel dirty.  
  
  
  


  
  
James relaxed between the two, whimpering and groaning as Bucky fucked him open. He let himself gag and cough on Steve’s cock, knowing his throat spasming and fluttering had to feel amazing. 

James tries to focus on actually sucking Steve's cock while not turning entirely brainless from Bucky's cock in his small cunt—but it feels so fucking  _ good,  _ groaning around Steve's cock when Bucky tightens his grip on James' hips and begins thrusting into him harder and faster. 

Bucky whined, his hips slapping against James’s ass hard as he fucked into him. “You’re so goddamn tight, you’re just the neediest twink version of me, aren’t you?”

James tried to pull back to answer but Steve held tight to his hair, driving his cock in and holding it there. James began to gag, holding up a thumbs up in hopes Bucky would understand that was a yes. Bucky laughed and continued to fuck deep into him, his lazy rhythm turning brutal and erratic. His own cock and body ached, twitching and throbbing, desperate for attention. James ignored it, trusting his lovers to get him there. Bucky pulled out and slapped James’s ass.

“I can’t. I’m gonna come way too fast if I keep fucking you like that.” Steve pulled out of James' mouth, shifting to hold James’ shoulders as he coughed hard. James starts to whine’s desperately, grabbing his cock to jerk off. “Ah ah,” Bucky says, giving his ass another smack.

“Alpha didn’t tell you could touch yourself did he now?” Bucky said. “Sorry, sorry I’ll be good—” Bucky rubs his fingers down his crack before slipping two fingers into his fluttering hole. James gasps and moans, shoving his face into Steve’s thigh. “Eat him out, get him all wet, Darlin’.“ Steve said to Bucky. Bucky obeys and leans down and spreads him open and starts flicking his tongue over his rim.

“Gonna eat you cunt out, baby, is that okay?” Bucky asked as he sat up. “Yes, yes please!” James said. “Be a good boy for me and I might let you cum” Steve said whilst stroking his hair. “Yes—ah!”

Bucky eats ass like he was born to do it. His tongue is generously long and can reach far, coupled with his fingers, he is a dangerous man to have fucking you. James whimpers and cries, arching his back even more as Bucky fucks his tongue into him, moaning obnoxiously when he pulls back and licks his wet lips.

“Taste so good, baby,” Bucky coos, kissing along James trembling thighs. He curls a hand around James' cock and gives it a couple of strokes, giggling when pre-come dribbles down his fingers.

“Fuck his face for a bit. I want his ass.” Steve said as he got up. James obeyed, rising into a position on his back with his legs bent. Bucky went over to James’s right side. He stroked his thick cock a few times before sliding it into James' mouth and started fucking his face, Bucky's cock occasionally nudging against the back of James' throat as his nose hit a nest of curls against Bucky’s stomach. 

Bucky fisted his hair as James' own cock twitching and dribbling. He could taste himself on Bucky’s cock as Bucky fucked his mouth fast, making the entire situation somehow dirtier and sexier. 

"fuck, he's drooling all over my cock" said Bucky, as he continues to thrust into James' mouth. Steves cock getting harder at the sight of his Omegas getting it on. He loves

watching them for hours having sex, seeing his boys feeling so much pleasure is always something he will never get tired of.

James moaned around Bucky’s cock. He was wet, his slick dripped onto the rug. Steve grabbed James’s vibranium hand and laced it with his as his other hand rubbed James’s belly.

“that’s it, Sweetheart,” said Steve. “that’s our good boy.” his hand slips up James' body, skimming over his stomach and ribs, and then, just gently, he brushes his fingers over James' nipple. James jerks violently, groaning so obscenely that it’s embarrassing even to his own ears.

Bucky laughs. “don’t be mean to him, Stevie,” he mumbles as he thrusts his cock into James' mouth.

“he’s so cute when he’s overwhelmed, Buck,” says Steve.

“it’s too early in his heat for him to be overwhelmed. you’ll make him cry.” Bucky says, as he tips his head up and groans when James licks the slit of his cock.

“he’s pretty when he cries, though.” Steve says with a smirk, "or should I say both of you."

James whines, pushing Bucky's cock out of his mouth to pant out a, “please.” he spreads his legs even more, but his plea doesn’t fall on deaf ears. Bucky bends down to give him a kiss, perhaps out of consolation, and then Steve is thumbing over his nipples with more purpose.

“what is it, sweetheart?” Steve asks him.

James could cry. “please, Alpha,” he whines. "need it in me." He whines, even in his fucked out state, he's too embarrassed to say he wants Steves’s cock in him.

"Fuck baby, going to fill you up with my pups, would you like that, sweetheart? Bread you until your full of my cum," Steve said as he slid his cock into James’s ass slowly. James nodded and whimpered.

The room was filled with the sounds of their sex, pheromones, Steve’s grunts, and Bucky’s moans. The wet sound of slick in James’s ass and his throat as he struggled to breathe around Bucky’s big cock. Steve stops thrusting his hips; his cock still buried in James’s ass. 

James’s legs fell to the ground and Steve spreads them out more. "Where do you want it, Jamie?" Bucky pulled out of James’s mouth to let him breathe. "My hole. P-please, both in my hole"

"Anything for you sweetheart," Steve said as he started to fuck into James again, his hips twitching forward and Steve's teeth biting against his scent gland. Skin slaps against James’s ass. He grabbed the back of Steve’s thigh with his right hand to steady himself and grabbed his cock, jerking it. He started moaning loud "please, please Alpha, wanna c-cum!" James moaned. "Soon baby soon," Steve said as he continued to fuck him.

"Take a deep breath. I won't go easy," Bucky said. James nodded and opened his mouth, hanging his tongue out to show he was ready. Bucky thrusts into his mouth fast. James’s back arching. His cock twitched as he came, spilling ropes of coming onto his stomach and reaching his chin.

They both fucked him hard and fast, chasing their orgasms as James writhed on their cocks. Steve grunted, "clench up again, come on." James did his best to obey. "that's it," Steve said, shuddering as he came. Cum started dripping out of James' ass as Steve pulled out. Steve leaned down to kiss James’s lips. He moved to the side and Bucky moved to situate himself between James’ legs, stroking and squeezing his spit slicked cock. Bucky thrust in, dragging James’s exhausted body back to meet his thrusts. He grunted as he came as well, adding to the mess Steve had left.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
James shivered hard, sobbing brokenly. Bucky’s cock had bumped perfectly against his oversensitive prostate, milking another few ropes of come from his softening cock. Bucky fell to his right side. James felt sore and used. Steve plasters himself across James’s back and Bucky pressing up to his front, sandwiching between their Greek God-like bodies. “That was amazing,” Bucky said kissing James’ cheek as he leaned onto his elbow. “Yeah” James breathed out. James could feel Steve smile against the back of his neck.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Steve and Bucky both helped him clean up. Steve leaves James to Bucky so he can grab a damp cloth. There are copious amounts of come on James at the moment, and although he wouldn’t mind it staying, it’s not exactly comfortable when it dries there. still, he makes grabby hands at Steve when he comes back, making Steve chuckle as he quickly cleans James up. 

Once he was down, he threw the cloth into the basket in the corner of the room. He groaned, both at the sight of his two omegas and at the slight aftershocks Steve was feeling. 

He looked over at both of them in their nest where he was kneeling: Bucky had rolled onto his side, his cock softening but covered with cum and James was still laying back against the pillows, his cheeks flushed soft pink, his mouth curved upward in a smile.

Most importantly, Steve thought, as he let himself move from kneeling to sitting—James was still holding his hand, their fingers laced together. He crisscrossed his legs in front of him, reaching out to place his hand on Bucky’s hip, just for some contact between the two of them. James sighed in the afterglow, squeezing his hand just as Steve felt Bucky take the other in his own, fingers slotting between Steve’s, not one of them willing to let go, not for anything.


End file.
